Naruto: New Growth the less confusing version
by Fuen Kitsune
Summary: I effed up on the original so I'm re-submitting. Again, this is my immpressions of how the naruto charater kids would act/be. Love me, hate me, just don't forget to rate me. Send in praise, send in flairs, as long as you write me I don't care.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: New Growth

Disclaimer: neither I nor my compatriots own Naruto. If we did, we would have more money, more drawing talent, live in Japan and have not neatly as much time on our hands as we do or at least two of our number do. (Narutard17: I blame real school.)

"The fire's shadow will illuminate the village and once again tree leaves shall bud anew."

Old man third, Naruto volume 16

"Watch where you're throwing those." The tall blond with a vulpine smile chastised lightly. Another kunai was thrown and it landed a few inches from where his foot had just been. "Are you trying to start a fight with the Hokage?" He said as he jumped once again from the projectile. He continued dodging for a bit but then disappeared. Only to re-appear directly behind his assailant and lock their arms so they could not get away.

"No fair."

"All's fair in love and war." He said suddenly scooping his son up in his arms. "And I do love you."

"I love you to dad." Tetsu said hugging his father from his upraised position.

Uzamaki Naruto is 6"2' with blue eyes and small whisker like scars on his face. He was to be found having fun or training with one of his friends or his son, when he wasn't being forced to do the work that comes with the position of Hokage.

"All right you two, it's time for dinner." Tetsu's mother called from inside the house. She is considered the best cook in the village, or at least The Uzamaki's and their friends think so, and so the father and son raced each other inside to smell another of her wonderful culinary works.

"Ramen! My favorite!" shouted the very excitable sixth. Hinata smiled. It was obvious that she really loved Tetsu's father. She is 5'3", has pale white eyes and long black hair that she ties up when ever she is working.

After his first and second helpings were finished, the original maverick ninja turned to Tetsu and asked, "So aside from attempting to kill me, what did you do today Tetsu?"

"Well, I hung out with some of my friends and we played ninja war. It wasn't very fun 'cuz I'm a lot better at it than most of the other kids, so I get left out some times."

"May I suggest you don't using you byokugon next time? It could make the game more fair." His father said to him with a falsely stern look. Tetsu nodded in assent. "Anything else?"

"Well, I trained with Uncle Neji,"

"Neji-sense." Hinata reminded him, ever a stickler for honorifics.

"Right, Neji-sense."

"Hm." His father, on the other hand, is not so strict.

"He has graciously taken on our son as a student. The least we can do is show him some respect." Hinata remonstrated.

"He only took him on so that he could look like he's doing the Hokage a favor and so he can pretend that he's passing clan secrets on to the next generation. Like you could teach Tetsu yourself."

"Uzamaki Naruto, I will not have you speaking so rudely about my cousin! He is an honorable man and he deserves our trust." Tetsu had hardly ever seen mom so ticked. It scared him so much, he lost his appetite.

"Sorry Honey. It's just; he was so opposed to my marrying you. I guess I never really got over how much he used to antagonizes me." Naruto looked really sorry for what he had said and Hinata's anger melted instantly.

"Don't think that I have forgotten what he used to do. But you have to let him do what he can to make up for it."

"Um." Tetsu said trying to get their attention. "May I be excused." He could see, even without the aid of the byokugon, that this was going to turn into one of those mushy moments that, in his mind, take up such large sections of action movies and are total waist of time.

"Oh, you're finished already?" His father said. He looked a bit guilty about having gotten so passionate with his 5 year old son still in the room.

"I think I'll do see how Kushina's doing." And Tetsu ran to go see his little sister.

"Hey Kushina! How ya doin'?" Tetsu said as he ran into his little sister's room. She was almost the splitting image of their mother except with dark blue eyes and lighter hair.

"Konichiwa Tetsu-niisan. I'm fine. How was your last day of freedom?" She looked up at him and gave one of her lovely smiles. The kind that helped him bare the taunts of some of the more stubborn members of Konaha that still held on to what his father was. A container for a monster. But his sister, along with that beautiful smile, would reassure him that they were just jealous of how great dad was.

"Ug! Don't remind me!"

"It will be fine brother. Father says Konahamaru-sense is a very good teacher. And besides, you will get to be with all your friends. You will have a great time." It always struck Tetsu that, despite her byokugon not having manifest itself yet, his sister could always see right though him and say exactly what needed to be said.

"She'll make a great diplomat if she decides not to become a shinobi." He thought. Shaking himself out of his reverie, he asked, "Why didn't you come to dinner again? That's like the forth time this week you missed a meal. Plus you keep coming late when we play ninja wars. You're getting as bad and old man Kakashi."

"Kakashi-_sama_ is a very busy man; he doesn't remember to stop working sometimes." Kushina rebuked him.

"Kakashi is a lazy bum who spends his time reading smut, spying on ladies in baths and taking the occasional mission so he has money for food, baths and saki."

"Shut up Tetsu." Kushina said, finally goaded by her brother's attitude.

"Oh. The princes is pissed." Replied Tetsu. He was having fun messing with his little sister now.

"Just because you are older and have the byokugon doesn't mean I can kick you butt. I've been training too you know."

"Really? Who with?" Tetsu was curious now.

"Well, actually, I've just been practicing on the fight dummies… but I still learned some stuff."

"Okay. Let's see it."

"What?" She was shocked

"I said, let's see it. I want to see what you've been working on. We have an hour or so before bed. Maybe I can teach you some of the stuff Neji-sense has been showing me."

"Really? That would be great! Oh thank you honored brother." Kushina was ecstatic.

"Hold on. I haven't shown you anything yet. Wait till you learn something before you celebrate." But he smiled at her any way. And it was a perfect reflection of his father's smile, right down to the whisker marks on his cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto: New Growth part 2

Okay, so our first chapter was semi-short, (at least that's what the other members of the team said). So I'm going to try for a longer chapter this time. And hopefully, I will have some help from my team this time. I did write the whole thing except for a few minor deals but they checked it over and made it pretty. Svenfriend (subject to name change if the need is felt) will be rolling the majority of the descriptions+ extra stuff in the mec and bad-guy departments. Nichan15 (same deal as Svenfriend on name) is our intern/romance write. The inter deal is due to not having decided to be part of the fun ness just yet.

Declaimed: WE DON'T HAVE THE RIGHTS TO NARUTO. THAT WOULD BE MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SAMA. Narutard17: I wish I could draw that good. ):

Svenfriend: Shut-up and write!

*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*

"Darn alarm!" Tetsu rubbed the sleep from his eyes and headed for the bathroom. Fortunately, he had been taught proper hygiene. Unlike SOME people we could mention.

(Naruto: "Hey, it's not my fault that I didn't have a mom. It's the Kyuubi's fault!"

Kyuubi: "Shut up kit! The narrator is just telling it how it was. Plus, I was provoked into destroying the village. Stupid Uchiha!")

You done.

("Yes")

Arigato. Now, as I was saying, Tetsu washed and put on a training uniform, which, for some reason, looked just like the one his father had worn throughout his time at the academy.

(Naruto: "That's right! You show'em what real fashion is!")

Oh my gosh. Can I please get on with the story without you coming in every 30 seconds to give us pointless chatter?

(Naruto:…)

Good. Now stay quiet till your part comes. Any way, Tetsu then rushed down stairs to see his father and sister sitting at the table and his mother making pancakes in the kitchen.

"What's with everyone being up so early?" Tetsu asked

"It's your last day at the academy and we all wanted to be here for you." His mother replied.

"I'm just here 'cus your mom wouldn't let me sleep in. Ouch!" This last response was due to a spatula striking the offending jokester. "I was kidding! I wouldn't miss this for a thousand extra hours of sleep." Naruto smiled down at his fluorescently dressed son. 'Wow. Such memories that jump suit brings back. It isn't at all any good for real missions, but it will certainly get him noticed!'

After breakfast, the Uzamaki son and father started off for Tetsu's last day of at the academy.

Narutard17: So okay. It's short. But that's cuz my assistants (glair) have been writing squat. They say they will have something written soon, but I'm not so certain. (sigh) Well, if they do I will not have to be quite so gloomy but right now my brains a bit over taxed right now so I'm just kind of writing to relieve stress. It's not working. (Swearing little children)


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto: New growth

Authors Ramblings: Hey guys. Well, it's official. This project has been dumped by my former compatriots. I know until now I've been hyping up the fact that this was going to be written by multiple people from different views but now I'm not even sure I want to keep writing it. So if you could be so kind as to tell me what you think, I would greatly appreciate it.

-Narutard17

Disclaimer: Naruto and all related characters are the property of Kishimoto-sense. The interpretation of character is my own. Most any name you don't recognize is mine.

The Achumachi Compound:

"Good morning children. How was your sleep?" A woman of average height with long blond hair worn in a pony tail down her back said as a young girl and boy entered the kitchen.

"Hey kids! You're just in time for another one of mom's best breakfasts."

A stout man with his long brown hair held out of his face by his head band said from the table.

"Every meal isn't just the food I make." Ino said with an angry X appearing on her temple.

"I know. I know. 'It's about the people who eat it." Choji said with a laugh. This was normal for the family of Acumachi Choji. Ino calmed down quickly and turned back to her cooking.

"Hello! We exist to you know." Shouted the young girl who had entered the room with her brother in tow.

"Of course we do Tera-chan. But we mustn't interrupt when mother and father are talking." Admonished Akumachi Heelone.

"Quit bein' such a goody two shoes Heeli. Jeez. You're almost as bad as the Kushina chick. Now she's weak." His sister retorted.

"Teranna," her mother admonished, "don't you talk about The Hokage's daughter that way. It is not respectful."

"Ha. Like Naruto would care." Choji said under his breath. He didn't show Saratobi any respect until he was dead."

Ino turned on her corpulent husband and shouted, "That is not true! Naruto loved Saratobi like a father. Baka may have put on a tough face in trying to surpass him, but that doesn't mean that Naruto didn't respect him."

"Sheesh. This coming from the girl who called him the worst ninja in Konaha." At this comment, the mind-transform mistress spun in a blur and materialized with a kunai pressed to her husband's throat.

"You know what pudgy?" She whispered in his ear. "I've had enough of your lip."

Sweat-dropping major, Chojo stammered out, "Honey, the kids." And Ino immediately back-peddled and returned to her work with a guilty face.

"Aw man! And it was just getting good." Terranna groused.

"Get washed up kids." Chojo said.

"I don't wanna." Terranna challenged.

"Do it. NOW!" The expansion artist said standing slowly and expanding his hand to show what would happen if he was not obeyed.

"Eep" Terranna yelped and rushed up the stairs with her brother in toe.

A.N.: All right. So I've done three of these suckers and they will all be put out together. If you like this story please let me know by message. Much as I love people rating my stuff, I really want some verbal/written critique so that I know I have loving fans. Send me a message also if you know of any good fan fiction I should read.


	4. Chapter 4

Alright, I decided to add this semi-random short. If you like this style of connected one-shots better than the story, say so. While you read this, try listening to "things left unsaid" by Disciple.

He couldn't believe this was happening. How could his plan have gone so wrong? The usually ecstatic and energetic blond was sitting with his head in his hands despite the thick white bandages wrapped around his palms. His fingers curved up in claws like he was preparing to rip his own face off just to take his mind off the pain of his broken, throbbing heart. "Why?" He suddenly shouted looking up through red-rimmed eyes to stare at the clean white ceiling. "Why couldn't it have been me?"

Looking down to the dark haired beauty lying on the hospital bed in front of him, her pale lavender eyes closed. How he had grown to love the light that came into those eyes every time she saw him. How easy it had been to approach and talk to her. She seemed to like to listen to him just as much as he liked to talk. She had been the first girl in his life to treat him as if he was really worth something more than the skills he had obtained over years of hard training.

And now, as he thought about how she had looked when he asked her to come with him on the training trip to the mountains, he could not help but break anew into tears of regret. 'If I had planed better. If I had slowed down for her. If I had seen she did not have the same stamina as me. If I hadn't decided to make it such a grand reveal, she and I could be sitting now, under the stars a happy couple.'

Such were the thoughts of Uzamaki Naruto as he looked at his near dead friend Hyuuga Hinata.

'How had it gotten this out of hand?' Thought Naruto. He bent forward and said the words that he knew he should have said months before. "I love you Hinata." And he hoped that through all the medicine and gauze, she could hear him and knew that he was standing there, heart aching, eyes fix on her pale, still closed lids.

A.N.: So ya, this was very much inspired by the song. I hope you enjoyed it. If not, tell me what I can do better. If you did, let me know what I did well. Even if you leave an un-named review it would be great. But if you do leave a name, I'll make sure to thank you and check out any stories you suggest. If I like them, I'll pass them on here and to my friends. Until I have time to check in again remember, the literate write history.


	5. Some Clarification

Disclaimer: "I own nothing! Nothing!" Thank you Sergeant Shultz.

Disposition: I have received some reviews, which I am thankful for. But I would not mind it if more people chimed in with ideas. Also, since the characters thus far seem a bit confusing, I am taking this installment to do some bios. There will likely be more times where I will have to do this later but for now this is what you get. If you could care less about this stuff, well, I'm sorry to bore you, but there are people who don't understand so I shall make it plain.

Name: Uzamaki Tetsu (short e, long u)

Age: 11

Birth day: May 15

Hair color: Mid Brown

Eye color: white-blue (byokugon)

Build: On the taller side but not overwhelmingly so. Trim but not really thin as such.

Rank: Genin (fresh from the academy)

Team: 5

Squad mates: Nar Jenha, Aburame Geina

Skills: Byokugon, Nin-jitsu (he's much better at it than his father was at his age.)

Name: Uzamaki Kushina II

Age: 9

Birthday: November 8

Hair Color: White

Eye Color: White brown

Build: Avenge height, thin.

Rank: Academy-Second to last year

Name: Akimichi Teranna

Age: 12

Birthday: September 24

Hair Color: Red Brown

Eye Color: Green

Build: Short and stout

Rank: Genin

Squad: 12

Squad mates: Akimichi Heelone, Haruno Kinan

Skill: Natural affinity for earth style

Name: Akimichi Heelone

Age: 12

Birthday: September 24

Hair Color: Red Brown

Eye Color: Sky Blue

Build: tall and thin

Rank: Genin

Squad: 12

Squad Mates: Akimichi Teranna, Haruno Kinan.

Skill: Natural affinity for water jitsu

Name: Nar Jenha

Age: 12

Birthday: March 5

Hair Color: Bright Orange (Take this where you want. It is what it is.)

Eye Color: Black (No not evil black, they're like her dad's)

Build: Avenge in all regards. (Don't tell Temari-dono. She'd likely kill me for saying such a thing about her daughter.)

Team: 5

Squad mates: Uzamaki Tetsu, Aburame Geina

Rank: Genin

Name: Aburame Geina

Age: 12

Birthday: January 4

Hair color: Brown

Eye color: Unknown (why do they all wear those glasses?)

Build: Short

Team: 5

Squad mates: Uzamaki Tetsu, Nar Jenha

Skill: Those bugs (shiver)

Name: Haruno Kinan

Age: 13

Birthday: August 12

Hair Color: Black with pink highlights (ha-ha, he looks funny)

Eye Color: Dark green

Build: wiry straight

Team: 12

Squad Mates: Akimichi Terranna, Akimichi Heelone

AN: Okay, these are the people who have been/will soon be introduced. I will likely do another of these later. Also, this fic may stop and I may center on one-shots and collaborative fics. But it is all up to you! If you send in reviews saying "please keep going" then I shall bow to your will and push on. Also, I will try to fix the first set of chapters to make more sense. Until we speak again, please review and rate.


	6. Chapter 6

As you can tell, I fixed up the mass post from my first attempt at a story. This is due in part to the fact that I still have yet to figure out all the buttons and functions connected with this site. It is possible this will end up being weeks after the other one since I am probably going to work on a winter fic. If so, I hope those few fans I have (and believe me they are sparse at best) will remain faithful despite my lack of posting. In the mean time, enjoy other good fics by the authors that have reviewed.

"Sometimes I wonder why I ever agreed to come live in this cramped hole you call a village."

A certain lazy brunet looked up from his Shoji game and asked, "What is it this time" adding under his breath, "troublesome woman."

"It's the stupid way your shops are laid out." She responded not giving any sign she had hear the extra comment. "Who thought of putting the tea shops so close to the candy store? I mean, how am I supposed to have a nice cup of calming tea with scores of children squealing about how they want this that or the other sweet? It's just bad business." The tall blond from suna ranted.

Turning away from his game, Nar Shikamaru asked, "Do you really want an answer or do you just want to vent? Because if you're just venting then that means I just have to nod and agree with you, which I would find troublesome. If you want an answer, then I could explain the economic and social reasons that the candy shop has for keeping it's holdings on that street, which would also be troublesome.

"Shut up you lazy know-it-all." Temarri said taking a playful swipe at her husband.

Dodging the punch, Shikamaru returned to the game to find the pieces not where he had left them. "What did I say about cheating?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

His daughter looked back at him with an expression she had inherited straight from her mother. "Why the heck would I, a ninja, worry about following rules as long as I get the job done?" She responded returning the eyebrow.

"Troublesome." Her father said and got up from the shoji table.

"How long till dinner ma?" Jenha asked turning away from Shikamaru's retreating back.

"Why? Did you want to help me make dinner?" asked Temari hopefully.

"No. I was going to go watch some clouds if it wasn't time yet."

"Oh. Well I guess you can do that." And the sand Konichiwa turned to do her solitary work in the kitchen.

AN: this was not my best work. I will be putting this on extended hiatus unless someone cries out in terror. Screw finishing this thing. I have lost my drive on it and will probably end up writing one shots unless I come up with a good story. As I said before, if this makes you distraught, send me a review and I'll do my best. But my other sets will likely grow a lot faster.


End file.
